The present invention relates generally to selectors and actuators for photographic apparatus, and more particularly, to simplified selectors and actuators for performing multiple camera functions in combination with other camera elements.
The prior art is characterized by efforts to make photographic cameras simplified and compact. Examples of known approaches are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,607 issued to Ogihara; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,742 issued to Salvas et al. The latter patent describes a manual selector that is movable from an initial mode position to anyone of a plurality of discrete mode setting positions, whereby the selector is also operable for actuating a strobe unit in some of the mode positions. This patent describes means for automatically returning the manual selector to the initial mode position following a camera operating cycle.
Despite the existence of these known approaches, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to make improvements in the ease and reliability of camera use, as well as the simplification and compactness of overall camera construction.